The invention concerns a device and a method for holding a storage battery in the angle formed by two walls (one of which can be the floor) that battery being provided with a general container containing several cells. It is a well-known method to hold in place such batteries by exerting on their top edge, diagonally opposite to the ridge of the dihedral formed by the walls, a pull directed towards that ridge, for example, by means of an angle bar bearing against the edge of the container, the pull being exerted by two tie rods on either side of the battery.
In such a battery, especially when it is installed in a land vehicle, sea craft or aircraft, it is necessary to provide chocks for clamping the cells in the container, due to manufacturing tolerances which always result in a certain play inside the container.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a device and method that dispenses with the need for use of these chocks which require manipulations and vary from one battery to the next.
It has as among its objects and features a device and a method for holding a storage battery provided with a general container containing several cells against two walls at right-angles on one of which the bottom of the container rests, that arrangement using a pull towards the ridge of the dihedral of the said walls, exerted on the battery by means of a part resting on one side of the battery parallel and diagonally opposite to the said ridge, characterized in that, in the direction perpendicular to the bottom of the said part bears against at least a portion of each of the several cells and not on the edge of the container.
In this way, the cells are biased or urged towards the walls and they themselves hold the container of the battery against these walls, and at the same time chocking the cells inside the can. It is therefore unnecessary to use extra chocking devices.
In the case where the height of the cells is less than the depth of the container, the said part comprises portions overlapping the said edge of the container without, however, bearing thereon in the direction perpendicular to the bottom of the can. In actual fact, the edge of the container is held in a gap which leaves a play between the top portion of the edge and the top of the gap. No pressure directed towards the bottom of the battery is exerted on the edge of the container, so that effectively, the component of the pulling force directed towards the bottom, is exerted directly on the storage cells, this ensuring fixation of the latter.
In an advantageous embodiment, the said component is transmitted by protruding portions of the said part, each of which is in contact with two storage cells on their adjacent top edges. In this way, the fixation of a row of storage cells is obtained by a relatively small number of contact points, this making it possible to lighten the said part.
The pull towards the dihedral of the walls can be obtained by means of an angle bar and tie rods, the said angle bar bearing on the said part.
Advantageously, and more particularly in the case where the angle bar is metallic, the said part will be made of an insulating material such as nylon or polypropylene and could, for example, be obtained by moulding.